The Precursor Stone
by xDemanufactureX
Summary: Edward and Alphonse find themselves in a far futuristic world in peril. When they learn the pain of the people, they join a league to help liberate them from the chaos. FMA Jak II Xover. Chapter 4 FINALLY up.
1. Chapter 1

The Precursor Stone 

Summary:

Edward and Alphonse find themselves in a far futuristic world surrounded by a different race of beings. When they discover the peril of this world and the agony of its people (the hard way) they join a league to fight the evil ruler. FMA/ Jak II Xover

0o0

It was a freezing winter day in Amestris. Silence shrouding Central like the thin blanket of snow that fell softly to the streets below. It was evening, and dark as it normally is in the cold season. Not a soul wandered the empty streets, or so would be thought with first glance of the city. Suddenly, a shrill screech echoed. Bouncing off of the walls like a gargantuan rubber ball. The blood-curdling sound accompanied by a brilliant blue light emanating from a darkened alley to the west. It lasted no more than a moment, and eerie silence befell the city once again.

Edward Elric clutched at his chest as he took in heavy, shaking breaths. His wide eyes fixed on the fallen figure of the creature before him. Its body gleaming in the faint light drifting into the alley from the street.

"Brother… wha-what was that thing?" Alphonse's timid voice echoed from within his armor.

Edward shook his head, "Truthfully, Al… I really don't know. I-I've never seen anything like it before…" He replied, golden orbs still fixed on the twisted creature.

Its metallic figure, lying there on the dusty alley floor. A strange, dark violet substance surrounded it. Edward could only guess it to be blood. Embedded in its disfigured skull was a glowing, yellow gem of some kind. It only scared the two brothers when it popped out of the creature unexpectedly. Edward took a very quick leap back. Alphonse was also taken by surprise evident by the sudden 'clank' released from the suit of armor.

"Wha-What the hell was that?!" Edward practically screamed.

"Brother, look!" Alphonse pointed to the unusual phenomenon, taking place before them.

Ed's eyes widened further as he mentally gasped. As if the creature's appearance wasn't enough. The implied 'thing' was simply disintegrating into the air. Violet-black orbs and particles lifted from the corpse, taking pieces of it with them. It wasn't long before the whole existence of the creature had vanished. The only evidence left behind was the dark stain on the dusty cement, and the yellow glowing gem. Once Edward was sure the area was safe, he took a few careful steps forward toward the said gem.

"Brother…" Al started, holding out a hand to slow his brother's actions.

"What is it, Al?" The young alchemist asked, looking back to his brother.

"Just be careful. We don't know what that is."

Edward gave a nod and crouched down to have a better look at the yellow gem. Its glow and strangely ovular shape made it look further more suspicious. Curiously, the eldest Elric quickly skimmed the top of the gem with the fingers of his right hand. Nothing happened. After he was sure it was harmless, he picked it up and stood, turning to his younger brother.

"What do you suppose it is?" Al asked, walking over to analyze it himself.

"I'm not sure…" Ed replied holding it up to his eyes.

"I think we should take it to the colonel." Al straightened himself.

Edward grumbled to himself, then sighed an exasperated sigh. He turned his immediate attention from his scowling to his younger brother.

"I really hate to admit it, but I think you may be right, Al. Besides that…"

"What?" Al asked, listening intently as though his brother may have something important to say.

"I'm freezing my ass off, "Ed replied, giving a slight shiver, "Let's go."

Al sighed, "Right…"

Ed slipped the suspicious looking gem into the pocket of his red coat. The two brothers emerged from the alley and began walking up the silent streets of Central. The snow continued to fall gently to the ground. The Elrics leaving footprints as they walked, one set of huge armored feet, the other a smaller pair of boots. They led off to the gates of Central Military headquarters.

"Brother?" Al began, "You really don't have any idea what that thing was?"

"Not at all… I've never seen anything like it." Ed replied, watching the ground glitter as they passed under a street lamp.

"Do you think, maybe it could have been a chimera?"

"Not a chance."

"Why is that?"

"I've never seen a chimera with a metallic skull before, nor one with blood of that color. And what chimera pops out one of these when it dies?" Ed explained pulling out the glowing yellow gem.

Alphonse looked forward again. The red orbs within the helmet obviously deep in thought. If it wasn't a chimera, what else could it possibly be?

0o0

The brothers found themselves at Central HQ in no time. The two black iron gates opened and they walked straight through the courtyard into the tall building.

"I sure as hell hope Mustang's still in office…" Edward stopped himself, "What the hell am I saying?!"

Alphonse laughed at his elder brother's antics as they entered the front doors to HQ.

0o0

"What's this?" Roy asked, quirking a brow at the strange yellow, glowing gem that had been tossed onto his desk.

"That's what we came to ask you." Edward replied, taking a seat on the nearby sofa.

Roy picked up the gem, holding it up to his eyes. He squinted as if looking deep within it. He watched the strange, shining movement inside. Flashing across like an electrified fluid. His eyes widened at the strange action of the gem and placed it back upon his desk.

"Where the hell did you find this?" He demanded, his voice stern and serious.

"Oh, no where. It just happened to jump out of the skull of some vicious creature after I took it out." Ed shot mustang a glare.

"No kidding around Fullmetal. Your appearance may fool others, but I know you're not a two year old."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T BE DISTINGUISHED FROM ALL OF THE KIDS IN A DAYCARE CENTER!?"

"You… Now, I'd like the truth please."

"Fuck you… And I am telling the truth." Edward grumbled, turning away from the Colonel.

Roy looked at the gem, then back to Ed. A look of disbelief shrouded his features and he shook his head.

"If you still don't believe me, you can ask Al. He saw the whole thing." Ed added, he looked back at the Colonel and his strange expression, "What? What is it?"

"Believe it or not, Fullmetal, I don't even know what this is," Roy explained, "It couldn't possibly have come from a chimera. Or any kind I know at least."

"I know that." Ed shook his head, "Can't you just take a guess?"

"Anything I can come up with to explain this is completely unscientific. And my position doesn't allow such theories."  
"Yeah… Thanks for nothing Mustang." Ed sighed as he swiped the gem from Roy's desk. He then simply turned around and left.

Roy slumped back in his chair, wondering what in the name of hell the damned thing could have been.

0o0

"So, what did the Colonel say?" Al asked, eager to know the truth about the suspicious gem.

"Nothing," Ed replied bluntly, "He doesn't even know what the damned thing is."

The two brothers continued to walk onward, down along the streets of Central. It wasn't snowing any longer, only the cold wind blew on. The snow was drifting along he stone walls lining the street, and soon, the stone outer walls of the dormitory building. Most of the lights were out now as it was late. The two brothers entered the building quietly so not to disturb anyone who may be sleeping.

"Ah… Home sweet home…" Ed sighed as he unlocked the door to his and Al's dorm.

"At least it's warm in here." Al stated.

"How the hell would you know?" Ed raised a brow, "You're lucky, you don't have to worry about the cold. I envy you."

Ed stopped himself. He said 'Envy'. He shuddered, he hated the very word now. For all he cared, the bastard could freeze to death in his creepy less-than-underwear apparel.

"Stupid palm tree…" Ed muttered under his breath.

Alphonse heard his brother's mumbling and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Ed gave him a brief stare before flopping onto his bed and sighing.

"Man, I'm so tired. I could sleep for a million years." He mused as he turned on his side.

"Brother… I really think that we should try to research on that gem tomorrow. Maybe it has a linkage to the…" Alphonse was quickly cut off by the sound of his brother's snoring.

"Alright then… Goodnight, brother." Al stopped. He turned off the light and faced the window watching the snow glitter at the base of the building. He sighed as he readied himself for a long night of silence.

0o0

A/N- Okay… that was an interesting chapter. Partially boring, but a rather good start. Trust me all of you gore lovers out there are going to enjoy the onslaught of chapters to come. And they're coming up fast. Sadly, most of the gore will be coming from poor Edward. Aww, poor guy. Neh, oh well. I feel like making a painfully, angst fic

I like reviews. Reviews are good… very good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Supernatural Mayhem

Edward's golden orbs suddenly snapped open. There was silence; it seemed as though he wasn't even breathing. He quickly sat upright and looked around the room, whipping his head around in all directions. His frayed, golden-blonde braid flying about with every whiplash-inducing movement. Still silence, nothing but white sunlight pouring in through the nearby window illuminating the dancing dust particles passing by. He took in a long breath and released it slowly with a relieved sigh.

"Good morning brother!" Alphonse's friendly voice echoed from behind the young alchemist.

"Gahh!" Edward jumped rather suddenly, frightening Alphonse, "Al! Don't do that!" "You scared the hell out of me."

"Heh… Sorry, brother." Al laughed slightly, amused by his elder brother's reaction.

Ed sighed once more, following that up with a yawn. Finding himself uncomfortable, he looked down only to find he'd fallen asleep in his clothing. He shook his head slightly, then stood up and stretched.

"I'mma get a shower, mm-k?" Ed walked on over to the small closet near the bathroom door and pulled out a towel.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Al Began.

"Hmm?" Ed turned his attention to his younger brother.

"The Colonel called. He said he needed you in his office ASAP. Something really important."

Ed quirked a brow and scowled slightly. He shrugged and retreated to the bathroom.

"Well, Mustang can wait a few minutes. Hygiene first."

"You're just stalling, aren't you?" Alphonse tilted his head to the side.

"I am not…" Ed retorted before closing the bathroom door.

Ed turned the taps of the small shower, adjusting the temperature to warm. He grumbled to himself remembering the intense cold outside and turned up the hot water. He jumped in and in a split second, jumped back out nearly tearing down the shower curtain. This followed by a string of curses and terrible words and a second adjustment of the taps. Perhaps he should have just stuck with the 'warm' water.

As he finally found himself comfortable, his mind drifted into a deep pondering. The strange yellow gem, the even stranger creature. It just doesn't make any sense. The urgency in Mustang's message must have meant something. Perhaps, he though, he'd found something in relation to those strange things. Ed's eyes widened as the reality of the thought sank in. The taps were quickly turned off; sadly, in his rush he turned them off one at a time. This time the cold water had him. His frantic, angered swears were heard by his brother whom was looking over a few books. He laughed to himself. Suddenly, the bathroom door burst opened, and out stormed Edward, half-dressed and fighting with the rest of his gear.

"Ed? What's going on?" Al asked, rather confused.

"We're going to see that bastard Colonel." Ed replied whilst fighting with a boot.

"What? Why the sudden change of heart."

"You remember that gem and the freakish beat that attacked us?"

"Yes… But…"

"I think Mustang might have found something."

"You think so?"

"Damn it, I'm sure!" Ed finally threw on his red coat, "Now let's go! Before I change my mind."

" Right." Al quickly followed his brother out the door.

0o0

The two brothers found themselves at the door to mustang's office in close to no time. Ed raised a brow, unsure as to whether the Flame Alchemist was even in there or not. He had to admit, it looked a little dead in there. Ed placed one gloved hand on the doorknob and attempted to turn it. He drew back in disappointment, and he certainly wasn't shy about expressing said disappointment.

"Shit!" the young alchemist cussed.

"Locked?" Al asked, all attention on his brother.

"Yeah… Where the hell did that bastard go?"

It was then, the quick paced clicking of footsteps echoed down the hallway. The two brothers turned their attention to the approaching person, awaiting the chance to identify them. From around the corner appeared none other than the sharpshooter herself. Riza Hawkeye stopped abruptly after spotting the two brothers at Mustang's office door.

"Good afternoon, Ed, Al." She greeted politely.

"Hey, Riza." Al replied to her greeting. She smiled slightly.

"So, what brings you here? Colonel call you up or something?"

"Yeah, and left us here…" Ed grumbled.

"I see…"

"Would you know where he might be?" Al asked politely.

"Well, actually, he was in quite a hurry a moment ago. Something apparently going on at the old, old welder's place to the western half of central."

"You mean, the old run down area? They haven't torn that down yet?" Ed sounded surprised.

"Apparently not. But, he dragged all of the other men with him. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury.

"Great…" Ed grumbled again.

"Why didn't you go?" Asked Al.

"He told me to stay here… though I offered to go. He insisted."

"I wonder why that is…"

"C'mon Al! When I find that bastard, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Ed shouted as he took off through the front doors.

"Brother! Ugh… Thanks for your help." Al sighed.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Something tells me something bad's happened."

The two hurriedly rushed out the door after Ed. The Far Western part of Central was known well as the dark and dreary part of the city. It was built long ago, filled with old stone buildings that were falling apart. The gangs and the drunks all hid there because it was often avoided due to the fact it was practically deserted. Many of the buildings looked as though they could collapse any day now. The three walked cautiously through the empty streets, taking extra care when walking past a dark alley. Finally, after a half-hour of wandering, searching and coming up empty handed, Edward found himself rather impatient.

"Enough of this! Where the hell is the bastard?" Edward shouted, stomping his foot.

"We have to keep looking. The welder's can't be far." Riza stated taking a quick glance at nearby buildings.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, then another, and another. Finally, a brilliant light and a loud bang followed by a swirling stream of smoke rose up from a nearby alley. The three quickly sprung into action, sprinting toward the nearby chaos. They skidded to a halt as they took in the mess before them. The old dilapidated welder's alley, littered with debris, and none other than the Colonel bastard standing amidst it. Next to him, what seemed to be an injured Havoc, his gun in pieces and scattered about the area.

"Colonel!" Riza called out, running to him with her gun in hand. Edward followed.

"What the hell is… whoa…" Ed stopped himself, staring into horror itself.

"What is it, Brother…" Al was also cut off by the scene as the smoke of the recent explosion settled.

"It's… those things…" Ed began, "Dozens of them."

Before the crew stood a hoard of savage creatures. Yellow glowing eyes and yellow glowing gems implanted in each metallic skull. Fangs exposed, dripping with crimson. Dagger claws painted with blood.

"Sir, should I ask where the others are?" Asked Riza.

"It's fine… They're all alive. I decided it was too dangerous and ordered a retreat, but Havoc here was caught."

"Time to stop smoking." Havoc chuckled slightly.

"Shh… don't make any sudden sounds or movements." Ed stated, the rest nodded.

That theory died rather quickly as one of the strange creatures let out a ferocious, growling roar. The rest of the hoard followed in was seemed like a simultaneous, twisted call. The first one lunged forward for a direct attack on the injured Havoc. The said creature also found itself pumped full of lead in an instant. Riza fired six shots into the torso of the twisted creature. Just as the one Ed and Al destroyed, its body began to disintegrate and out popped an ovular, yellow gem.

"Nice shot." Roy complimented the sharpshooter.

"Thank-you, sir." Riza replied, reloading her handgun.

Another horrid being lunged forward, the group split up. With a resounding crunch and a horrible hiss, the creature drew back. It had wrapped its massive jaws around Ed's automail arm and broken all of its teeth. Violet black fluid now dripped from it's broken jaws.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Ed smirked.

The Alchemist quickly transmuted his automail into his trademark blade and lunged forward. He made an attempt to stab through the face of the creature but found he could not. The skull of the creature was indeed made of pure, hard metal. Ed had no time to step back and prepare, as another of the creatures sped over and grabbed hold of Ed's flesh leg with its dagger like fangs.

He screamed out as the creature's fangs dug deeper into his flesh, so deep it cracked the bone. He fell to the ground, still stabbing at the creature but to no avail. The previous creature, who's teeth had been broken from its own mouth had raised its massive claws, ready to bring them down onto Edward's head.

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed as he ran over, kicking the horrible creature sending it flying through the air.

The creature landed amidst the hoard of others like it. This created absolute mayhem among the creatures as each of them snarled and began to attack. Riza fired another four shots at the being with its jaws clamped tightly around Ed's right leg. It immediately released him, hissed and fell to the alley floor while Ed's leg continued to gush blood.

Al grabbed his brother quickly before anymore harm could be done to him.

"Alphonse, get him out of here!" Riza ordered.

"Take him with you, try to find the source of where these things are coming from!" Roy shouted, "We'll take care of these ones here."

"What about me?" Havoc shouted.

"You're fine…" Riza handed him one of her own handguns, "Now start shooting."

"B-but…"

"No buts, it's just your ankle Havoc." Roy raised his hand to snap his fingers.

With a great fiery explosion, a wall of flames grew before the group. Each creature caught in the inferno let out a blood-curdling screech as it practically melted in the intense heat.

0o0

Alphonse raced through the empty, dirty streets in the western part of Central. His brother, bleeding profusely from his leg wound. He turned many a corner before he felt he was far enough away. Safe from the chaos.

"Brother…" Al began, speaking softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Al… I'm fine…" Ed took in a breath, "Just hurts. That's all."

"Do you think you can make it? Should we go to a hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." Ed replied abruptly.

"But the blood, it's…"

"Al… We have to find the source. These creatures are dangerous. They have to stopped or they'll kill more people."

Al nodded at his brother, knowing deep inside that he was right. Those creatures had to be stopped.

"But I don't even know where to start… or what to look for…"

"Anything," Ed replied, " It's likely back toward Mustang and the others. There were so many. It must be near there, what we're looking for."

"R-right, but…"

"No buts… let's go."

"R-right…"

With that, Alphonse bolted out, back toward the danger. He'd had his brother climb carefully inside of his empty armor for protection first. He could see the flames the Colonel had set rise about the worn-down, dusty-gray rooftops. He took this as the sign, directing him toward what he was looking for. The source of the horrific creatures.

0o0

Al surprisingly didn't have to go far at all. One interconnecting alley behind the miniature war taking place led to a clearing amidst buildings. Gunshots and even the Colonel's compulsive swearing could be heard from behind the tall stone wall. He'd kept running until he came upon something he'd never seen before. He stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Al, Alphonse? What's going on?" Ed's voice called from within Al's armor.

"I'm not even sure… what is this thing?" Al replied, he voice evident of overwhelming confusion and fear.

Edward was desperate to see what had been found, so he opened the compartment from which he had been hidden to take a look. He wasn't near ready for what he was about to see. There, set against the far corner of the clearing was a giant ring. It was no ordinary ring though, oh no. It appeared a shining brassy color, with symbols the two had never seen in any alchemy book before. Within the ring was a shining violet-white core, surrounded by sparks and swirling energies.

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at the foreign object before him, flashbacks of his nightmare earlier came to him, "Wh-What is this?" He managed to stutter.

"I-I don't know… Do you think it has anything to do with those creatures?"

"I don't kn…" Ed had stopped, interrupted by loud crackling and sputtering of static from within the ring. The brothers' attention quickly turned.

Out from within the glowing core came two of the metallic beasts. They were large in size, carrying large staffs, red gems mounted upon them. They walked on their hind legs. Thankfully, Al had taken quick refuge behind an old dumpster. The creatures sped off out of the alley, hissing and screeching the whole way.

"I suppose that answers our prior question." Al spoke up.

"Yeah," Ed nodded, "And that thing needs to be destroyed."

"How though? How are we going to do that?" Al asked sounding slightly frantic.

"Just bring me over to it. I'll know what to do from there."

"Alright." Al nodded and stood up.

Al ran up beside the ring, being careful to avoid being near the glowing center. Ed leaned out from his brother's armor and clapped his hands. Alchemic sparks flying from his hands, he brought them to the brassy side of the ring.

"Once this is over, I'm going straight to Mustang, rubbing this in his face and demanding a raise." Ed smiled.

"Brother, don't be like that. Besides, you've never cared about money anyway."

"Al, be quiet, you're ruining my moment."

Finally, the brilliant blue alchemic light grew, shrouding the alley in an unnatural wonder. But something had gone horribly wrong. The electricity, the sparks were all returning, being absorbed by the rings reactive core. It grew bright with each passing second. Ed pulled back, shouting out as the intense light had heated the metal of the ring, burning his left hand. The light grew even brighter, like a white-hot fire at the center of the ring.

"Al, we have to get out of here! Something's not right!" Ed shouted.

"I'm way ahead of you there, brother!"

It was far too late. The ring rose from the ground, the light was so intensely bright that even Mustang and the others could see from their place in their alley. The creatures drew back, retreating in fear of the skyrocket of energy levels in the air.

"What have they done?" Mustang had trailed off, his words fading. He turned to Riza and Havoc, ordering them to find their way out of the alley. They had to leave.

"What about Edward and Alphonse?" Riza shouted to Mustang over the thundering sound of the erupting energy.

"I'm on that, you just leave here, now!" Roy commanded.

"What are?" Riza was cut off. Roy had blasted a giant hole in the stone wall blocking his path into the other alley.

"I'll be back…" He finished, and with that, disappeared into the intensely illuminated alleyway.

The severe light blinded the brothers. They couldn't see anything. They felt so at a loss, as though this was to be their end. Finally, the light dimmed, sadly for only a moment. Just when the brothers though they could be in the clear, the ring exploded. Metal debris was flung everywhere, a rather large piece flew through the air into Al. He was knocked backward and Ed fell out of the armor.

"Alphonse!" Edward cried out in despair.

Edward clamped his eyes shut, partly to block out the intense light, and partly to keep himself from shedding tears. He was so afraid of what was to come. Roy could see a fading, fallen silhouette on the alley floor, but as he approached it disappeared. The core was expanding outward, and Edward curled himself into a ball before the electrified core took him. He though he was going to die, he saw it, the nightmare, this was it. Finally, it took him and the core retracted quickly into a pinpoint. It then gave a final explosion and many buildings fell with it. Mustang dove to the ground.

The thundering noise stopped, the dust cleared. Roy Mustang opened he eyes and lifted himself unsteadily to his knees. The dust was settling, and there was no sight of the brothers. He knew he had failed to save them. They were gone, and Roy cursed himself for it. He punched the ground and held back tears. The Colonel, the mighty Flame Alchemist was in despair and on the verge of tears.

0o0

A/N- Wow, that was sort of angsty… heh…heh. Ah well I finally updated it! It was forever, because I'm a lazy ass bitch, but yes! It is done, and I'm already working on chapter 3! Woot! Okay, review, review. Need reviews. I like em. Love, hate whatever

Comments, constructive criticism is good.


	3. Unwanted Power

**A/N- I great thank-you goes out to my 3 reviewers who have taken their time to say anything about my work! I thank-you greatly, and appreciate it dearly!**

Steele Scale

Shinigami109

Kagami no Renkinjutsushi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Edward Elric was laying in silence on a cold floor taking in his surroundings through scent, touch and hearing. He didn't want to open his eyes. He feared what he may see as what we felt and heard were horrible enough. He heard yelling, screams filled with terror and unusually, the loud crackling of electricity. He could feel cold, nothing but cold air, cold floor all around him. That wasn't all he felt though. Great fear, despair and sadness overwhelmed him as he lay on the dirty, cold floor. He smelled death. Death and blood mixed with the horrible scent of rot and dampness. Where was he? In a way, he didn't want to know, but in another, he yearned to know. He opened his eyes, slowly. His sight was blurred so he blinked to correct it. Even this helped not to answer his questions. Darkness engulfed him, aside from very faint light filtering in through what appeared to be a grate nearby.

"What is this… where am I?" He questioned aloud as he made an attempt to stand. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten earlier events.

Bone ground against bone, splintering like wood. Half-healed skin stretched and split apart like cheap fabric and blood ran out from the torn flesh. Edward screamed and fell flat against the floor as his wounded right leg sent searing pain through his body. The bone broke through the flesh this time. He heard it, he felt it more. He gasped for air; he seemed to have forgotten how to take it in. He only knew the pain.

"Damn it!" He managed to shout, lifting his right hand to support himself. He pushed himself up to try and examine his leg, but it was far too dark to see anything.

Edward was suddenly silenced completely by the sound of voices. Orders being barked and the starting of some form of machinery as it seemed. He couldn't identify it though, sadly. He listened more closely to the voices, which seemed to be turning more into a conversation now.

"You say you have a new subject for me." A man's voice, deep and gruff questioned.

"Yes sir, we found him around the Industrial area of the city, unconscious. We knew straight away that he would likely be of use to us." Another man replied.

"How is this so?" The deeper voiced man asked.

"He doesn't even seem of the same species as we." There was a short silence.

"Well, bring him out! I wish to see this 'promising' subject!" The deeper voiced man barked.

"As you wish, Baron Praxis."

Edward quirked a brow. What, or who could they possibly be talking about? A different species? What kind of sick place was this? It was then; he heard a louder piece of machinery start up. It seemed to be coming closer, and closer. He hoped so deeply it for it to pass him by. His deep hopes were demolished, as a door in front of him, which apparently had the grate set in it, slid open with a hiss and a muffled clank. Edward's tired, golden orbs looked up to see a tall man with fiery hair and amber eyes standing under the arch of the doorway. The man had a dangerous looking smirk plastered on his face and appeared to be holding a strange weapon.

"Hello…" The man simply said as his advanced into what was Edward's cell, "You are the promising soul to bring us to victory, are you not?" His smirk widened.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward demanded, eyes narrowing, challenging the older man.

"I would speak to me such a way, brat." The man hissed, cocking his weapon, "I hold your very life in my hands."

"The hell you do!" Edward growled. This gesture sent him into a pit of pain as the older man squeezed the trigger of the weapon. Blue electricity shot out from the nozzle, striking Edward's body and numbing him to temporary paralysis.

"Yes… I do!" The man mused, "By the way, you can call me Erol. I'll be your 'Master' from here on. Clear? Heh, good."

Edward felt himself being lifted from the cold, dirty floor and carried out onto what appeared to be a floating platform. He was slumped against the rail as Erol continued on his merry way, pressing glowing buttons mounted on a pad. The floating platform began to move steadily toward another solid platform. This one fit with many devices that Edward knew he could only dream of. Once again, he asked himself where he could possibly be. The platform came to a sudden halt, and he again felt his limp body being lifted from his ground.

"This is the promising soul you've brought me? This small, deformed child?" The deep voiced and much larger man barked.

'Who's deformed? And who's small!' Edward though to himself, unable to talk or shout.

"I assure you, Praxis, he will show us our desired result."

"He had better, or you, Erol, will stand as his replacement! Now prepare him!"

"As you wish." Erol finished before he practically threw Edward's body onto a cold, steel table.

Edward felt his movements returning slowly just as he was being strapped to the table. His tried to lift his left hand, but a cold, steel bond quickly restricted it. He tried for his left leg, but again, it was restricted. Each time he attempted to move a part of his body, it was restricted. Simple steel bonds reaped his normal ability from him; he didn't like it all to say the least.

"H-hey! What's going on here?" Edward finally built the strength to ask. Erol and Praxis glanced at him a moment.

"We'll just say, you're about to find out." Erol replied, another dangerous smirk formed upon his face. He descended a step down to a large pad or console covered in what appeared to be hundreds of flashing buttons.

"I don't want to find out, I want to…" Edward was silenced by the eerie crackling of static and a sound that could only be matched by a dentist's drill.

His golden orbs slowly shifted to his right side to witness what kind of horror was about to overtake him. His eyes grew wide as he saw what appeared to be a rounded, but bladed device rise dangerously close to his neck. He didn't have time to wonder what it was for as a long needle protruded from its center. Edward began to shake; he could feel the fear on him like his stomach was caving in. He watched as Erol walked over, calm and cool, whistling a tune as he connected a clear tube to the needle device. The tube connected to a large contraption, which lingered above his head. Edward only began to panic as he saw this tube fill with a dangerous looking, violet-black substance, and the memories of the horrible creatures came back to him.

"This is the dark-eco tainted with the Metal-head DNA isn't it?" Praxis asked.

"I believe so, sir." Erol replied.

"What are you going to do to me? What's going on here?" Edward began to shout in a panic.

Erol walked over calmly and held Edward's head firmly in place as the needle began to move closer to his neck. It released some of the substance to check for air pockets in the tube. Some of this substance fell upon Edward's skin, and it sent a cold burning sensation through his body. He tried desperately to move away from the needle, but to no avail. Erol's grip was far too great. He remembered this from a dream; he tried to convince himself that this was just a nightmare, but it was far too real when the needle punctured the flesh of his neck. Not even a second passed before the tube began to pump the horrible substance straight into his veins. It didn't even take a minute for the freezing burn of the substance to strike his whole body. He couldn't even scream, and it was the worst feeling imaginable. It wasn't long at all, though it felt like ages before the substance was finished poisoning his body.

"Quickly, start the second stage. The eco has to be activated or he'll die. And we can't lose our final chance." Praxis barked.

"Yes sir." Erol replied as he removed the needle from their subject.

Edward suddenly began to convulse. His eyes rolled back into his head, his body began to shake and he lost himself to a painful, but conscious darkness. Erol reset the controls and a new device came forward from the contraption above Edward's body. It lowered down over his head and opened up like a poisonous, bladed flower. Erol flipped another switch on the controls and it began to spin, radiating dangerous amounts of what sounded like static.

"Commence the activation sequence, now!" Praxis barked.

"Yes sir!" Erol replied, flipping a final red switch.

From the middle of the rotating device came what appeared to be violet, electrical sparks. They shot out, striking Edward's body continually, repeatedly as he continued to convulse violently. He was conscious the entire time, asking himself over and over why this was happening to him. He wanted to know what this was. What were they doing to him? Why, what was the purpose of this torture? As the 'dark-eco' fused into his body, he began to come back from the darkness. His eyes snapped open as his own golden orbs returned to their rightful place. They were different this time though. They were slightly blank, dilated, and full of intense rage. He screamed out with the hoarseness of an angry growl and attempted to release himself from the steel bonds that held him. Erol and Praxis took very quick notice to this, but nothing prepared them for what was to come next. Edward broke his right arm, his auto-mail arm, free and was working on the bond restraining his left. All of this taking place as the electrified darkness ran through his body.

"Erol, do something! Now!" Praxis demanded as his watched his new creation trying to escape.

"I am sir!" Erol shouted back as he pulled out a communicator, "We need at least ten men in here! Immediately! Take the warp gate, it's the fastest way in."

Erol then quickly turned to the operating console and attempted to turn off the machine before he realized that the sound of static had stopped before he'd touched anything. He turned around to find his Baron backing away slowly, fear in the great man's face. Erol turned slowly to find what had started him so. He would soon regret his movement. He found himself face to face with the subject, Edward. His skin a gray-pale, his eyes dark, almost jet-black and full of rage. His auto-mail balled into a fist, and sharp black claws protruding from his left hand.

"But, you couldn't possibly stand. Your leg, we checked! It was broken!" Erol shifted his sight to Edward's right leg, his flesh leg. Nothing but a scar, no blood and the subject stood straight. He'd forgotten the changes the eco would inflict upon the teenager.

He suddenly felt a tightening grip around his throat, blocking his airway and bruising his flesh. It was Edward's auto-mail hand, clamped tightly and securely around his throat. Erol reached up to try and pry the metal from him, but found a slight problem with that movement. The new, dark Edward grinned sadistically as he tightened his grip on the commander's throat.

"Is this how you get your kicks? Rearranging innocent people's images? Destroying their lives?" The dark Edward spat at Erol. He could not reply.

"I wish I could show you this pain. How many people you've done this to before… and their pain… you sadistic son of a bitch!"

Dark Edward then punched the commander in the face sending him flying across the platform and into the opposite wall near what appeared to be a slowly rotating ring… and many different men dressed in crimson armor. Each of these men armed with dangerous looking weapons. Dark Edward fixed himself into a solid fighting stance at the sight of these dangerous looking soldiers. Erol shook his head violently to knock the sense back into himself. He picked himself up off of the floor.

"What are you oafs standing there for? Attack him!" Erol commanded pointing toward Edward and retrieving his own gun from its holster.

The men began to charge at Edward, cocking their weapons and readying to tear his head off if necessary. Edward merely smirked as the first guard leapt at him; weapon raised high above his head. Ed simply jabbed his left hand forward. His new, razor sharp claws punctured through the guard's chest-plate and through to the other side. Blood sprayed from his enemy and he ripped his hand back through the open wound. The next guard to come forward met the very same fate as his comrade before him, and so the next. Heads came rolling and rivers of blood trickled delicately from black claws and metal fingers. Fangs were displayed in a most sadistic grin as more flesh was torn like a sharpened blade through cheesecloth. Edward found himself in some kind of Blood-lust state. He killed continuously, no remorse whatsoever, no pain in his heart. It was as though the real Edward or the Edward he once was no longer lived there. No longer existed. He found himself soaked in red, surrounded by crimson armor and bloody corpses. He looked about, but this time, there was no sadistic smile. He fell to his knees, holding is head, claws digging into his scalp. He even began to whimper, wondering so deeply what he had done. What was this, what could possibly drive him this far?

"Wh-what's happening to me?" He asked himself aloud, his voice shaking. Praxis and Erol had escaped long ago. He was alone. His claws retracted and his jet-black eyes receded to their natural golden color. His skin no longer the deathly pale-gray it was before. He took in his surroundings. The crimson, the blood, and himself soaked to the bone in all of it.

"What… What have I done?" He asked, his voice shaking, on the verge of tears, "What the hell have I done!" He cried, falling flat to the floor. Alarms rang out; computerized voices began to call out codes. Edward could hear footsteps coming his way. He knew that the only way to avoid the horrors of what he'd gone through already was to escape as quickly as he possibly could. He pushed himself up to his feet and caught glimpse of the slowly rotating ring in his opposite direction. He remembered seeing the guards come in through it. And the two men, his captors, use it to escape. He nodded to himself, still in a shock or fear of his own actions. He swallowed hard and approached the ring.

"T-there's only one way to find out, to see where it will take me." He reached out a flesh hand, "Right now… anywhere is better than here." He glanced back at the devastation he created and winced.

He touched his fingers lightly to the slightly distorted effect within the ring's core. It rippled like water and a tingling sensation traveled gently up his arm. He retracted his arm in surprise. This kind of technology was so new to him; he still didn't know how to react. He shook his head to knock some sense back into himself and backed away from the ring slowly and carefully. He sighed and slouched.

"What am I doing?" He asked, "Even if I do escape, what am I able to do in a place like this? Who knows what horrors could await me out there." He shook his head lightly, "But when have I ever been one to back away from something because of what the future could hold. Heh, great time for my sense to kick in huh… Eh… who am I talking to anyway?" He took a final glance at the ring and sighed, "Well… Take the chance you have before it's gone."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked forward toward the ring. He acted as if to challenge it, full of determination. He readied himself for anything he may encounter, he hoped for the best. For the first time in his life, at least he thought so, Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist was basing something off of hope instead of calculation. He ran at the ring, as fast as he could so he could not stop and turn back and just as he reached the ring, he leapt forward. He dove headfirst through the very core of the unknown piece of technology and disappeared from the room leaving no trace behind. Only unwanted memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- Well... I don't know but, I think this is turning out very nicely. Sadly, I feel as though my chapters are too short. Then again, I'm really, REALLY picky when it comes to writing. Watch me read this later and get all pissed off because there's a stupid spelling mistake I missed. I do that alot. It makes me mad! But anyway. Reviews make me happy dearests. Very happy. Aye! I'm open to ideas, suggestions. I love those! If you think there's something that can be added to kick it up a notch, I'd love to hear it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Edward now regretted his running jump through the 'warp gate'. He now realized there wasn't much to go through to get to what was on the other side. As soon as his head was through the rippling ring, he found himself in another place, followed by the rest of his body. The only thing he truly saw before he hit the ground was the undoubtedly petrified face of an older, awkward looking man with funny goggles. He was gangly and couldn't support the full force of Edward and so was quickly flung to the floor as well. Edward could easily tell you himself, whether or not a man could in fact truly scream like a girl. It's up to you to make the decision.

A resounding 'crash', a loud scream followed by what could be described as the screech of a very scared bird echoed throughout the empty room. Edward shook his head and blinked a few times to focus himself. He was still lightly baffled by what had just happened, and yet, the back of his mind told him he was overly intrigued by the technology he had just used. Golden orbs widened as he finally took in what was around him. He would have gasped, if not for the fact that he was so overwhelmed by the beauty of what surrounded him. So much light, flickering bits of information in symbols he'd never seen before in his life, nor could he have dreamed. Control panels, far beyond that of which Central Military could have ever come up with. A large, rounded room paneled with bright steel and pipes with lights and beams. His head whipped around, frayed gold flying about with every oxygen deprived gasp of pure overwhelmment. Just as his racing mind was at it's peak of excitement, he began to realize, he was sitting, rather uncomfortably, atop of something bony, hard and somehow, vibrating. He jumped slightly to find it was a man.

"Please, for the love of Mar!" The individual choked out; "You're squeezing the life out of me."

Edward quickly jumped up and off of the poor man and quickly helped him to his feet. The man was definitely older, gray hair and a gaunt face, and much life his captors before, he had long, pointed ears. He could not make much of the man's eyes through his thick, awkward goggles. The man gasped, hunched over and rubbing the base of his back lightly. He shook his head.

"I'm very sorry about what just happened." Edward attempted to apologize, though with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, it's alright, it happens from time to time. At least you're not 'too' life threatening." The Man replied. Edward smiled very slightly.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't do you too much harm."

"Eh, I've had MUCH worse." The Man replied.

"By the way, I'm Edward."

"And I'm Vin…" Vin replied as he finally turned to get a good look at Edward and jumped back quite quickly, "…And, Oh My God what happened to your Ears?! Where are they!" He pointed.

Edwards's face suddenly went stern for a moment before he remembered things had not exactly been normal for the past little while. He placed his right hand over his right ear and felt the coldness of his automail against it. It was then; another gasp suddenly arose from the man who called himself Vin.

"By the Precursors…" He began as he walked over slowly, "What is this?" He asked with sudden, intrigue. Forget the ears, this was much more interesting, "Can- Can I?"

"What?" Edward raised his eyebrow at the strange man.

"Can I, maybe look at that, a little more closely?" Vin asked, voice seemingly infatuated with the prosthetic limb.

"Fine," Edward simply replied and held out his automail arm which was taken eagerly into the hands of Vin.

"This, this is so unusual. Mind you, I've seen something similar to this on some of our people, but not quite so primitive looking. What I mean is, it's not covered at all. The metal is fully exposed. What is this made of? It's very light, yet durable, I've not seen anything like it," Vin mumbled as he rapped on the plating lightly. He lifted the arm, exposing the wiring underneath, "Good G-… This is so, magnificent and yet, so unusual! Who designed this? How did you get this?"

"It's a very long story…" Edward replied solemnly.

Vin could not only sense, but also see that Edward didn't really want to talk of the events, which brought him to this, but he still wanted to push it. He knew he shouldn't though. He decided it best to wait until a time he felt a better form of trust between the two. It irked him slightly, the difference in appearance, action and structure of the being before him, but at the same time, intrigued his scientific mind. He waved away his left brained thoughts to take a more 'Human' approach to the circumstances before him and took note of the obviously upset, disturbed and slightly confused teenager standing in front of him. He looked like he'd been through a rough time. His clothing was torn; he appeared to have spots of dried blood spattered on his body. Vin didn't wish to delve into paranoia and ponder as to why this was, he did though, suddenly feel he should help the poor boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly with sympathy.

"You can tell me later. Stay here, I mean it. Don't move from this building and I'll be back." Vin nodded to Edward.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, suspicion and slight concern evident in his voice.

"To grab you some clothes and maybe some food."

"Why?

"Because you look like you need it."

"But, why are you helping me?" Edward looked away momentarily.

"Because, it's the right thing to do. I'll be right back." With that, Vin quickly exited through the sliding iron doors across the steel plated room and Edward was left alone in the hum of electricity.

OoO

Vin soon returned with a few things; just enough for him to carry comfortably in his arms. Within minutes, Edward was dressed in a white nerdy dress shirt and a pair of baggy khaki colored dress pants. He refused to wear the suspenders to which Vin replied 'To each his own'. Twenty minutes later the two were sitting on the floor of what Edward now knew as the 'Power Station' and splitting a loaf of bread. Both eagerly were asking questions of each other.

"So… I know this might sound ridiculous, but… could you tell me where I am exactly?" Edward asked between chewing pieces of bread.

"Well," Vin began, trying to be understanding and polite to his new acquaintance, " This is a city; a massive one at that. You're in what we refer to as the industrial section as this is where a lot of the power work and construction takes place. There are other sectors of the city that have different purposes. The Bazaar, the slums, the central city sector, the dead town and the palace area."

"That's a little vague. What's this place called?"

"Haven City."

"Haven? You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Not much of a Haven is it?"

"Why would you say that?" Vin asked with slight concern.

"I've seen very little of it, and I already dislike it." Edward replied. Vin was slightly insulted and Edward quickly recovered, "Not you! I just came from a horrible place before I met you, that's all."

"Horrible place? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Lemme tell you something," Vin began, taking another bite, "I know a lot of people in this city who have seen a lot of crap go on here. That Includes myself. I Think that I can not only handle what you've got to say, but I also think you could benefit from talking."

"Yeah, and what do you know?" Edward shot back.

"I'm a scientist. I know quite a lot." Vin smiled with whatever vanity Vin could possibly have.

"Well so am I!" Edward growled.

"Not from here, as I can tell. And I can also tell you that my science is more advanced than yours is. Besides, I can't help you unless you start talking." Vin ended taking the last bite of what he had.

Edward looked away looking down at the floor and the bread in his hand. He looked up and took in the light, and the many codes flashing about him. He sighed before settling on the fact that he knew Vin was correct, as much as he hated to think himself being even slightly incorrect.

"I…" He began, "I came out of a prison. The worst place I'd experienced thus far. As if losing where my brother is wasn't enough; but this…"

"A Prison," Vin interjected, voice filled with more concern than fear, "Continue… please."

"There were these men. They were so, evil. One called Baron Praxis. Who the hell is he?"

"He… He's the ruler of this city." Vin stated, deathly serious.

"You couldn't possibly mean that," Edward began, he stood, "That Disgusting creature of a man runs this city?"

Vin was slightly taken aback. He began to feel some fear now, his hands beginning to shake lightly as he could feel the anger in the air and see the dangerous intensity in Edward's eyes. He knew, Praxis had done something horrible to him. It was not unheard of after all; he worked with a man who went through hell with the Baron, and among other things he guessed. He simply nodded and swallowed, hard.

"What does this city look like. How many people has he hurt?" Edward growled.

"I only know of a few he had done some things to personally. But, his actions have killed thousands of innocents." Vin replied solemnly, "Edward… What has he done to you?"

"He- it's his fault… It must be… It's…" Edward covered his face slightly, his skin beginning to discolor as Vin took a few steps back.

"What did he do, Edward?"

"All of those people, the men in the red armor. I-I killed them…"

"What did he do to you…" Vin asked, one final time, terror fully evident in his voice now.

Edward whipped around to face Vin. His eyes a jet black in color, his left hand sprouting black claws and his skin a pallid silver. His face depicted pure rage. The panels in the room sparked as they reacted with the violet sparks sprouting from the teen's body and Vin backed away very quickly, the fear of his own death coursing through his veins mixed with adrenaline.

"He turned me into a MONSTER!" Edward screamed, his voice shattering the air as one of the COM screens exploded with electricity. This explosion knocked him out of his race as he fell to his knees and there the mighty Fullmetal, cried.

Vin was breathing heavily, but straightened himself even through his residual fear. He walked to Edward, slowly as his body wouldn't carry him any faster for he was still shaking. He placed on frightened hand on his shoulder.

"You're not the only one…" was all that Vin said and Edward looked up.

"There are others?" Edward asked through his own rage filled tears and Vin nodded.

"Please tell me who…"

"There is a group of individuals in this city, against the things that Praxis does and has done. They're working to bring him down and liberate this city and it's people."

"Please, Tell me WHO." Edward urged.

"Go to the south end wall of the slums… there you will find a dead end alley near the city wall. There you will find a marking on the wall; it is not simple graffiti. Knock four times… the wall will slide open, enter and ask for a man named Torn. Talk to him. He will help you."

"What does this group call themselves?" Edward asked his final question.

"The Underground." Was the reply.


	5. Chapter 5

* I apologise, but this story is going to be discontinued for the time being. I'm fairly busy, I'm furthering my education and working full time as well. I am going to continue my other stories and potentially write a few others,  
however, this one just has me stumped. I had a great idea at first, but I just lost the spark for this one.

I promise to try and come up with ideas for the rest of the story as I'm sure a few of you are still eager to find out how it continues. I will update when I can and when my block for this story goes away.

Thank-you for reading up until this point. I highly Apreciate it.

~Demanufacture 


End file.
